Alpha 36
This is the last ever alpha video for Prison Architect, and we will be launching version 1.0 in October. But fear not! We are planning to continue the cycle of monthly updates beyond version 1.0, including new videos to go with each update each month. Here are our new features: Random Event System Random incidents, disasters and challenges will occur during your game, providing extra difficulty and unpredictability. This is an optional system, and is enabled from the "Create new prison" screen.Events will not happen during riots, or if you have less than 50 prisoners on site. *Events are less likely if there have been deaths and escapes recently. *Sometimes, rarely, several events may occur at once. *All events have an EXTREME version, which is very rare, and much more severe. POWER STATION FIRE Your power station catches fire. Can only occur if your power station is overloaded. EXTREME version: Your power station explodes, damaging buildings/equipment/people nearby. KITCHEN FIRE A cooker in the kitchen catches fire. This can cause havok with your mealtime arrangements! We recommend you build sprinkler systems in key areas to mitigate this. BULK INTAKE A random number of prisoners will be transferred into your facility within the next hour. EXTREME version: All of the prisoners belong to the same gang, and you are probably screwed. WORKSHOP ACCIDENT A prisoner injures himself on the equipment in the workshop, and requires medical attention. Prisoners injured this way get the "Bleeding" status effect. Get them to a doctor quick! SUBSIDENCE A random section of your wall or fence collapses. Get it rebuilt before we have a mass escape! We always recommend double outer walls, and this gives yet another good reason. VIRUS A prisoner comes down with a highly contagious virus. The virus will spread to nearby inmates, so try to isolate them. Prisoners suffering from this virus will look sickly, move slowly, and vomit a lot. Some will fall unconcious. Your guards will try to take confirmed cases to the infirmary for cure. Some inmates will go to the infirmary themselves, but only when they are let out their cells. EXTREME version: Some prisoners will eventually die from the virus if left untreated. MASS ASSASSINATION You discover that several inmates at your prison are federal witnesses in an upcoming prosecution. Unfortunately, somebody has put a price on their heads and they will all be assassinated in the next few hours. Find out who there are (using your Confidential Informants), and get them moved to Protected Custody. Once the timer hits zero, they will all leave the prison to attend the court hearing, and will not return. (Most likely living out their lives in federal witness protection, holding their breath every time they start their cars) CITY MAYOR DEMANDS The Mayor is under political pressure to appear to be doing the right thing. He will from time to time phone you and demand certain changes to your prison, in the public interest. The demand is always temporary - after a few days, things return to normal. However Failure to comply will result in a heavy fine. *TV Removal Due to public pressure, all TVs must be removed *Weights Removal Due to public pressure, all Weights Benches must be removed *Less Food Provide smaller meals with less variety, to try to save on costs *Remove Visitation For security reasons, all visitation must be halted PRISONER DEMANDS From time to time the prisoners in your facility become so frustrated that they demand changes. It's your choice to comply or not, but the prisoners will not be happy if you refuse. *Less Work Prisoners wish to work for less hours during the day *More Sleep Prisoners want longer to sleep at night *More Free Time Prisoners want more free time during the day -Logs will be automatically exported unless EITHER - You have at least one carpenters table - OR You have a running carpentry program Nb. This obviously requires an Exports zone near the road. - The CEO's letter is now made of a graphic and a (localisable) string in the language file. This should make it much easier to translate into multiple languages. ' Bug Fixes' - 0009322: & Behaviour The mere presence of a shop is stopping prisoners from wanting to do carpentry (Icepick) - resolved. - 0009713: Other Crash after Assertion failed : 'index < m_numItems' (John) - resolved. - 0009842: Gameplay CRASH: The attached savegame crashes within minutes (John) - resolved. - 0009701: Gameplay Fatal error with lots of dead bodys stuck. (John) - resolved. - 0009623: & User Interface Weird Mini-Sectors in doorways (John) - resolved. - 0000515: Graphics Garbage bag sprite overlays garbage bin sprite (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009806: System Lua scripting: .GetNearbyObjects() range values are strings, not numbers (elDiablo) - resolved. - 0009716: System Lua scripting: this.SubType is always type string, even if I specifically set it to a number (elDiablo) - resolved. - 0009499: Graphics Phone taps and Filling Cabinets bug (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009559: Graphics Layering (z-index) issue with outdoor lights and trees (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009543: Graphics Layering (z-index) issue with door control and filing cabinet against wall (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009588: Graphics Layering (z-index): light vs. sprinkler flickering (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009589: Graphics Layering (z-index): light vs. cctv camera (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009709: Graphics Layering (z-index) issue: lights vs. road gate pillar (lim_ak) - resolved. - 0009647: & Load Save crash! (John) - resolved. - 0009715: System Lua scripting: this.SubType is -1 if accessed during Create() function (elDiablo) - resolved. - 0009585: Other Assertion failed : 'm_cellCache.ValidIndex( newCachedIndex )' (John) - resolved. - 0006776: & Load Fatal error during load save file. (John) - resolved. Category:Version History